Le Docteur court
by Plumix
Summary: On le sait tous, le Docteur passe son temps à courir. Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? Pour le comprendre, remontons jusqu'à son enfance sur Galifrey. Et s'il fuyait quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un de sa famille ? OS assez court et légèrement triste.


**Le docteur court**

Le docteur court. Il passe son temps à aller de droite à gauche, dans le passé parfois dans le présent et dans le futur aussi. Il va sur des planètes différentes, il visite des pays, des régions…

Bref, il voit et réalise de grandes choses. Mais si on regarde au-delà des apparences, au final on se rend compte que le grand Docteur ne fait que courir. Pourquoi court-il ? Et bien pour fuir évidemment.

Qu'est-ce qu'un seigneur du temps, dernier de son espèce peut-il bien craindre au point de constamment se déplacer dans tous les sens, dans toutes les époques ? Certains pensent qu'il fuit ses souvenirs de la Guerre du Temps, d'autres qu'il fuit ses regrets et ses échecs…

Ils ont tort. Le Docteur ne fuit pas réellement son passé de Seigneur du Temps ou ses échecs. Non, il fuit une personne de son enfance, il fuit une habitante de Galifrey.

Remontons quelques siècle en arrière dans la vie de _la tempête qui approche,_ quand il n'était qu'un enfant :

Le Docteur n'a pas eu une enfance facile, aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontent son père était déjà mort. Il vivait donc avec sa mère. Mais cette femme possédait un instinct maternelle assez particulier. Elle était instable psychologiquement depuis qu'elle avait vu le vortex temporel (qui permet aux aspirants de devenir des Seigneurs du Temps et de choisir un Nom ) et elle oscillait entre gentillesse fictive et crise de démence.

Il y avait les bons jours où la mère du Docteur était vivable, elle parlait normalement, elle voulait faire pleins d'activités avec son fils, lui acheter des cadeaux en espérant que ça remplacerait l'amour qu'elle aurait dû lui donner… Dans ces moments là, le jeune garçon avait l'impression de compter pour la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, il avait le sentiments qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle se souciait de lui. Mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Malheureusement, il y avait les mauvais jours, aussi appelé jours normaux car plus nombreux que les bons jours. La mère de famille devenait alors invivable, elle passait son temps à se plaindre de son fils dès qu'elle le voyait. Les plaintes portaient sur tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de son attitude à son comportement en passant par son physique et même sa propre existence. Pourtant l'enfant était bon élève, il n'était pas bruyant ou turbulent et il savait se faire oublier. Il avait passé toute sa vie à s'écraser devant sa mère quand elle lui criait dessus qu'il lui faisait honte alors qu'il ne faisait que se tenir devant elle. À cause de cela, il n'avait jamais pu développer pleinement son caractère.

Mais alors comment est-il devenu le héros que nous connaissons tous ? J'y viens espèce d'impatient…

Le futur Docteur déprimait de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle crise de sa chère maman si bien qu'il allait de plus en plus mal. Personne ne semblait voir les problèmes de l'enfant si bien qu'il se sentait invisible et donc encore plus mal. Il était piégé dans un cercle vicieux.

Ça aurait pu très mal se finir si un autre enfant n'avait rien remarqué et s'il n'avait rien fait. Heureusement, celui qui deviendrait un jour le Maître s'approcha un beau jour de sa future Némésis pour lui parler.

Ils devinrent vite amis et dès que la mère du Docteur commençait à s'en prendre à lui, il fuyait voir son seul ami. Ensemble les deux garçons se remontaient le moral et s'entraidaient que se soit pour les cours ou pour les problèmes plus personnels.

Ils devinrent aspirants et il firent face au vortex temporel. Cette épreuve les changea tous les deux. Ils ne se comprirent plus et leur amitié devint haine.

Le Docteur choisit de sauver des vies et le Maître choisit d'en contrôler. Le premier vit son caractère changer du tout au tout et le second connut la folie des tambours _tam tam tam tam…_

Avant de voler le TARDIS qui l'accompagnerait dans ses aventures les plus folles, le Docteur décida de rendre une dernière visite à sa mère. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il voulait la revoir une dernière fois avant de partir. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle soit dans un bon jour pour garder un bon souvenir d'elle.

Avec l'absence de son fils, la femme avait perdu le peu de raison qui lui restait et elle était devenue folle à lier. Quand elle vit son fils arriver elle lui sauta dessus en essayant de l'étrangler. Le Docteur mit plusieurs secondes à réagir, temps durant lequel sa génitrice le traita de tous les noms allant même jusqu'à dire qu'il était la pire chose qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie. En entendant cela, le Seigneur du Temps la repoussa et il s'enfuit.

Depuis il court et chaque fois qu'il voit une mère seule avec ses enfants, il se sent triste de ne pas avoir reçu d'amour de la sienne. Inévitablement penser à sa mère lui rappelle leur dernière rencontre, alors il fuit.

Peu importe notre âge ou qui nous sommes, ce sont toujours les membres de notre famille proche qui ont le don de nous blesser le plus profondément. Mais rien n'est plus blessant que la haine d'un parent pour son enfant. Ce genre de blessure reste indélébile dans notre cœur. Pourtant il y a toujours un moyen d'avancer, alors comme le Docteur courrez ! Peut être que vos pas vous mèneront vers les étoiles.


End file.
